


Over

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, again not dnp, not dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: When Phil met Dan, his world was turned upside down. He was falling hard and fast. The problem with that? Phil was married.Done for the Phandom Fic fest bingo with the prompt 'Divorce'





	Over

Dan and Phil had met through work at the BBC. Phil was an IT specialist and Dan was a presenter who always seemed to break the computers. After a bit of teasing the two of them had become fast friends. It became an office joke that if they weren’t busy at work, you couldn’t separate them. And it was true, the two of them had a lot in common and spent a lot of time together because of that. 

However lately, Phil’s feelings towards Dan had turned more romantic. He was thinking about being with Dan more and more. This came with an intense amount of guilt. Phil was married and although he had loved his wife for so long, lately things weren’t the same. The two of them seemed to fight more than love and the spare room of their house had pretty much just turned into Phil’s bedroom. Now Dan was in the picture, Phil knew that his love for his wife had clearly gone but didn’t know how to deal with it. 

After a busy day at work, Phil walked into his house. It was very quiet which let him know that Jessica wasn’t home. He sighed and made himself some food before walking to the office. Once he was there he started with some of the work that he did away from work, emails that he hadn’t finished and trying to help out with designing a new website that he was hoping to put before his boss. His phone suddenly pinged and as he looked down, he smiled seeing Dan’s name. 

_ Dan: Been doing this show for 6 months and I’m still nervous before every show. What if something goes wrong? You aren’t working now. _

_ Phil: You’ll be fine. Plus Callum is at work now so if anything goes wrong, he knows what he’s doing. _

_ Dan: I know but Callum has a sense of humour drying than a desert. You’re actually funny. _

Phil smiled at his phone and let out a small laugh. Dan was right. Callum didn’t have a sense of humour at all. He was a pretty boring man, in his 40s and only cared about his job. He was the type of person who turned up his head at anyone who was different. Different was just one way Phil would describe himself and Dan. 

So after texting Dan non-stop throughout most of the night, Phil decided that he should go to bed seeing as he had a lot of things to do tomorrow before he had work later in the day, around the time Dan's show would be on. 

It was a bit surprising that Jessica was not home yet and seeing as Phil hadn't seen her, he decided that it would be best if he used the spare room. Avoid an argument at all costs. That was typically the way to go with Jessica if you didn't want things to get loud. So Phil got changed into his emoji pyjamas and slid into the spare bedroom and fell asleep extremely fast. 

Phil was awoken by a loud banging noise. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that the time was 3 am. His heart instantly started racing as he thought someone was breaking into the house until he heard another noise. A woman laughing and his heart instantly dropped. It was clearly Jessica. Phil remembered when he used to be able to make Jessica laugh like that. He then also heard a man's voice. 

"Which room?" Phil heard him ask. He then heard them stumble into the bedroom. Phil couldn't believe it. He knew things had been rough with their marriage but he never thought that Jessica would cheat on him. 

Then again, had he been doing the same? His feelings for Dan were far more than friendly. He had been disloyal to his wife even having those feelings. But he had never acted on them. Phil didn't know what to do in the situation so he did the one thing he knew what to do. He dialed Dan's phone number. He bit his lip, knowing that it was 3 am, but then breathed a sigh of relief when Dan answered after just 2 rings. 

"Phil? It's like 3 am. Why are you calling so early?" Dan asked clearly sounding confused at the fact that Phil had called in the middle of the night. Phil could hear music in the background and guessed Dan was gaming or something. Phil remained silent for a minute before he heard a bang on the wall. The headboard of his bed. 

"Jessica is cheating on me. Like right now. She brought another man home with her. I don't know if she thinks I'm doing an overnight at work or something but she's fucking someone in the next room over. What the fuck do I do Dan?" Phil asked quietly. He heard Dan take a breath in as he processed all the information that he had just heard. 

"Damn shit Phil, I'm so sorry about this. I feel like the reasonable thing would be to just leave and come to mine or something. But I know if I was in that situation, I would storm in there and stop them. Do you reckon she'll remember it in the morning?" Dan asked. Phil took a deep breath and shrugged, not that Dan could see him. 

"Give me your address. I'm coming over really soon," Phil asked and then sighed. This was it. He couldn't stay like this. He quickly packed an overnight bag and then left the spare room. As the banging noises had stopped, Phil guessed that Jessica and her friend were finished and as Phil popped his head in, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the two of them sleeping. Phil quickly snapped a photo of the two of them in the bed before leaving the house and getting in his car. There was no way he was gonna leave without solid proof. No excuses could come from Jessica at all. 

Phil got to Dan's apartment in record time. The roads were quieter than normal due to the time and Dan was waiting for Phil by the door ready to engulf Phil in a hug as soon as he stepped out of his car. "I'm so sorry Phil."

Phil shrugged and looked at Dan. " I kinda just wanna sleep right now. Would that be okay?" He asked. Dan nodded and showed Phil to his spare bedroom. It wasn't the first time Phil had stayed over. He was sure it also wouldn't be the last. 

Phil tried to go to sleep. But it just wasn't coming and so at 8 am, he got out of bed and quickly wrote Dan a note thanking him for letting him crash and that he would see him later at work. He also washed Dan's dishes that were near the sink. It was the least he could do to thank him. 

Phil raced home, eager to get and be there when Jessica woke up. He couldn't keep this any longer. He needed to confront her and break up with her or else he would never do it. And it needed to be done. The arguing was something they could get past but cheating? Never. 

Phil was sat in the kitchen, going through his phone and drinking coffee when he heard movement coming from upstairs. He had guessed that Jessica's friend had left at some point in the 5 hours since Phil had left. As soon as Jessica walked in, she smiled at her husband and went to make herself some coffee. Phil stayed quiet for a moment and she spoke up. 

"You'll never sleep now you've had a coffee, Phil. I thought that you didn't drink them after a night shift," She commented. Phil almost laughed as he turned to face her. 

"But Jessica darling, I finished at 6 pm last night. I wasn't on a night shift," He simply said and saw Jessica almost drop the milk that she was about to pour into her coffee. "Did you have a fun night? It sure sounded like you did. You know when you got back home at 3 am, didn't even look for my car in the driveway and.. oh yeah. Slept with another man," Phil said. Jessica just stayed quiet for a good few minutes. It was clear that she didn't know what to say. "I'm gonna stay with some friends for a few days. I'll come by and collect the rest of my things when I find somewhere new to live. And I'll get a lawyer to contact you," Phil spoke confidently. He didn't know where the confidence had come from but he was glad he was able to do this. 

"Why do we need a lawy- you're going to divorce me? Phil, we can work through this. It has been silly. All this fighting and last night I made a stupid decision. But I do truly love you, Phil. I really do. Don't give up on the last 5 years of our lives together," Jessica pleaded with him but Phil shook his head. He just stood up and walked up the stairs to go pack as much as he could for in a suitcase, ignoring Jessica and her pleading the entire time. 

Once Phil had packed up, getting a surprisingly large amount of stuff packed in the half an hour it had taken him, he loaded the stuff into his car as Jessica watched him from the house. "You don't have to leave. We could get guidance about this. What about the happy family we wanted?" She asked. Phil just shook his head. 

"Guess that's ruined now," Phil mumbled before shutting the boot of the car and getting in the driver's seat and driving away. He wasn't sure where he was going to so stopped off and grabbed breakfast from a Starbucks and headed back to Dan's place. 

Dan looked surprised when he opened his door and saw Phil stood there holding a bag and some drinks from Starbucks. "Is some of that mine?" He asked instantly to which Phil nodded and passed the bag. "A man after my heart- shit Phil I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It was just supposed to be a joke," Dan said while panicking. Phil had no idea what came over him but he just laughed and shrugged, picking up his drink and walking into Dan's apartment. 

He explained everything that had happened in the morning. The fact that Jessica hadn't even denied what happened and the fact that he was going to move out and find somewhere new to live as soon as he could. 

Dan shook his head and grinned "Why don't you just move in here? I have more than enough room and it saves you going to all the trouble of finding somewhere new to live. Plus I wouldn't mind having you as a roommate. Would be able to destroy you at Mario Kart literally every day," Dan said while he grinned 

And that is exactly what happened. Phil moved in with Dan and eventually took all his things from the house he had shared with Jessica. He got a lawyer and started the proceedings to get a divorce from Jessica despite her protests, even going as far as saying that she was pregnant with his child. Phil knew that she was pregnant but also knew for a fact that the child couldn't be his baby in a million years. He even agreed to take a DNA test once the baby was born to prove that the baby wasn't his as one of the grounds in the divorce. 

As hs stepped out of the courtroom and greeted Dan, he smiled a huge smile and hugged him. "It's done. I am officially no longer married to her," Phil said with a happy look on his face. It had been a long few months and it was so good to finally have no more strings attached to Jessica. 

Dan smiled at Phil. "I'm really proud of you. Now can we finally do what you promised?" Dan said. Phil had promised one thing to himself. No matter what he would not cheat on Jessica even after they broke up. They were still married. However now they were legally divorced, Phil had absolutely no problem bringing Dan closer to him and kissing him on the lips. 

It may have been the end of one chapter. But it was just the beginning for another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: Dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
